


Sugar

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Reader Insert, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette is a barista at a coffee shop and completely misunderstands why the Reader is flirting with him.<br/>(Coffee Shop AU with Lafayette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

“Y/N! Come on! This place has the best coffee in town. Besides, I already told the guys I would meet them here.” John Laurens pulled you through the doors of The Marquis―a little coffee shop in a quiet part of the city―and led you straight up the counter. He rang the bell and called out,

“Lafayette!”

“Bonjour, ami, I’ll be right there!”

Lafayette came to counter and said, “Hello, John. Who is your beautiful guest?” He turned to you and winked before looking at John again, “Et est-ce qu'elle a un petit ami?”

John laughed and replied, “Maybe, maybe not.” Lafayette looked a little disappointed at this comment, but John didn’t notice. “This is Y/N. She’s new in town and she’s hanging with me and the guys today. We need two of your specialties today; I have to prove that this is the best place ever.”

Lafayette went to work on the drinks while you and John found a table occupied by two other men.

“Y/N, this is Alexander Hamilton. He’s a workaholic who is constantly typing like he was running out of time and drinking coffee like he needs it to survive,“ John explained while pointing to a man hunched over a laptop busy with something. He then turned and gestured to the other man, “and this is Hercules Mulligan, he’s an art student, enrolled in a fashion design program.”

“Hi.”

You smiled and said, “Nice to meet you.”

“I am, of course, John Laurens, your favorite person ever.”

“You’re a dork, John,” you joked with him. You and John had known each other for years and had always been good friends. You were so grateful to him for letting you crash on his couch.

John clutched his chest and mocked being wounded, “My, dear, Y/N, how could my one true love say something so untrue?”

You and Hercules laughed at John’s “acting” and didn’t even notice as Lafayette brought the drinks over. You smiled and thanked him and he walked off back to work. You watched after him as he left. He was definitely someone you wouldn’t mind getting to know better.

You took a sip of your drink and realized you forgot to ask for sugar, so you took it back to the counter. This is my chance, you thought to yourself. No time like the present.

Lafayette noticed you walking up and asked, “Is there something I can do for you?”

“There certainly is, can I get some sugar?” you asked with a knowing grin.

Lafayette just stared for a few seconds before he registers what you’d asked and went to get some sugar for your drink.

“Here you go.”

You thanked him with a wink and then went back to the table.

I might have to come here more often.  
____  
So, you did.

You came back every day for a week. John had to work so you were there on your own. You went to have a place to relax that wasn’t Johns couch, and to search for jobs. If you were being honest with yourself,  
you were also there to see the cute barista, Lafayette.

He was tall and handsome with full hair pulled back neatly. He had a French accent that drove you crazy and you had been flirting with him for days with no response. He didn’t look uncomfortable or anything, he was still sweet. He just didn’t seem to know you were flirting.

Today, you walked in with a plan. John was meeting you 15 minutes. He had you helped you devise a plan, so you decided to put into action so you would have something to tell him when he arrived.

“So, Lafayette, I have a question for you.”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” Lafayette just stared at you. You weren’t going to give up.

“I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?” Now, he was fidgeting but still not saying anything.

“Was your father a policeman, because you have fine written all over you?” Wow, John was sure bad pick-lines would do the trick. Oh well, one more wouldn’t hurt.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn’t know what perfect was until I met you.”

“I have to go.” Lafayette walked back into the kitchen.

Now you were less confident. Maybe he was uncomfortable. You had clearly made him upset, so you went to your table to wait for John.  
____  
When John walked in, he saw you looking forlorn and asked, “What’s wrong? Didn’t he go for it?”

“No, I think he’s mad or upset or…I don’t know. He just walked off. I give up.” You banged your head down and the table and just stayed there for a moment, “I think I’ll just go home.”

“No, I’ll talk to him. Maybe he’s having an off day?” John went up to the counter and called for Lafayette. When he didn’t immediately answer, he was worried, but eventually he came out with a sorrowful expression on his face.

“John , mon ami, I have some news for you. I am very unsure how to tell you, but your girlfriend was flirting with me. I promise I didn’t start it!” He didn’t see John’s smile and he continued, “She is very beautiful and lovely, but I would never do that you, a friend. You deserve to have someone as amazing and―” He was cut off by John finally bursting into giggles that turned into full, loud laughs.

John finally settled himself down and looked at Lafayette, “You think Y/N is my girlfriend? Is that why you’ve been ignoring her? Oh man, this is too much! She thinks you’re just mad at her.”

Lafayette still looked confused, so John went on, “We aren’t dating. We’re old friends.”

“But you called her your true love. Besides, I asked if she had a boyfriend the first day you bought her in,” Lafayette said accusingly.

“I was kidding about the true love thing. We were just joking at the table. And I didn’t know you were serious with that question. I thought you were just being you. You’re flirty all the time.”

“Je suis un idiot.”

“Obviously, but if you think she’s so awesome, you better go tell her before she leaves.” John turned and pointed to you as you were headed out the door.

Lafayette ran and caught you as you reached the end of the sidewalk,

“Y/N! Wait!” You stopped and turned around in time to see Lafayette ran over and top in front of you.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I promise I won’t do it again and I won―”

“No, it’s alright. I just misunderstood. Maybe we could try again?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can I hold your hand so I can say I’ve been touched by an angel?”

You looked at him skeptically, but at his earnest expression, you decided to take a chance.

The two of you intertwined fingers and walked back to the coffee shop.


End file.
